


Primo Natale insieme alla Tower

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Natasha e Steve si concedono un momento d'intimità.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:Scritto per il We are out for prompt.Prompt: Marvel, Natasha/Steve ~ il primo Natale insieme alla Avengers Tower.





	Primo Natale insieme alla Tower

Primo Natale insieme alla Tower

 

I fiocchi di neve che andavano dall’avere tre punte ad averne sei cadevano uno dopo l’altro davanti alla grande finestra della Tower, dando vita a una danza frenetica.

Il vetro si era ricoperto di condensa, con ragnatele di ghiaccio azzurrino che dilagavano su tutta la superficie. Il manto candido ricopriva i palazzi, i grattacieli, le macchine e anche gli ombrelli delle persone che cercavano inutilmente riparo sotto i teloni dei negozi. Si sporcava agli angoli delle strade o lì dove le ruote passavano senza pietà, s’ingialliva per l’urina dei cani e veniva risucchiato dai buchi dei tombini.

Gli uffici erano ricolmi di persone intente a lavorare che davano le spalle allo spettacolo che si stava svolgendo, non spostando le loro teste dagli schermi dei computer o dalle pratiche.

La Tower primeggiava su tutto, con la sua luminosa A che svettava al di sopra di ogni altro edificio.

I capelli di Natasha ricadevano aggrovigliati davanti al viso della spia russa, che sbadigliava assonnata. Entrò nella sala con in mano una tazza colma di caffè e latte, da cui si alzavano dei ghirigori di fumo.

Steve era seduto sul divano e lei si mise accanto a lui, il Capitano indossava una vecchia giacca verde militare.

Natasha gli sorrise, Steve si sporse verso di lei, accarezzandole la gamba liscia, lasciata scoperta dai pantaloncini del pigiama, risalendo fino alla coscia piena.

Natasha gettò indietro la testa e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue labbra piene e rosse erano piegate in un sorriso.

“Ci pensi? Questo è il primo Natale che passiamo insieme alla Stark Tower” disse. Finendo di sorseggiare la sua colazione.

“Sai, quanto ti sei trasferita qui… Ho pensato che mi avresti lasciato. In missione era una cosa, ma qui un’altra. Pensavo tu preferissi Bruce” ammise Rogers. Le passò l’indice a cerchio sul ginocchio.

“Mi piace punzecchiarlo, questo sì, ma io sono una tipa fisica. Non posso stare con un uomo che non può neanche baciarmi senza trasformarsi in Hulk e che, purtroppo, non sa usare un ragazzone come dovrebbe” rispose Romanoff.

Steve allontanò la mano da lei e le chiese: “Io sono stato la seconda scelta?”. I suoi occhi azzurri si rifletterono in quelli verde smeraldo di Natasha.

“Potrei dire lo stesso. Io non sono Peggy, non sarò mai all’altezza di una leggenda come lei” ammise Natasha, voltando il capo.

Steve si passò una mano sul viso e sospirò.

“Peggy è un treno che ho perso. Lei si è rifatta una vita, ha avuto una famiglia, figli, un marito. Io ho perso tutto quel giorno in cui mi sono schiantato con l’aereo, ma so che è stata la scelta più giusta. Lo rifarei di nuovo se fosse necessario” ammise.

Natasha si alzò e raggiunse un tavolinetto, appoggiandovi la tazza.

“Conosco i rischi, allora” gli rispose.

Steve si alzò e la raggiunse.

“Quello che voglio dirti è che anche io voglio voltare pagina. Tu non sei la mia seconda scelta, tu sei la mia unica possibilità di riscatto. Non voglio dimenticare il passato, voglio solo superarlo al tuo fianco” le disse.

Natasha guardò la neve che cadeva fuori dalla grande vetrata della finestra. Steve seguì il suo sguardo e vide il proprio riflesso accanto a quello di lei e corrugò la fronte.

Natasha si passò la mano sulla guancia pallida.

“Non è facile dimenticare il passato se basta una nevicata come questa per ricordarsi gli orrori della Russia. La notte mi sveglio e sono ancora lì, una bambina che uccideva le sue amichette per un tozzo di pane. La ballerina che sparava in testa a un uomo dopo che per gli esercizi si era ritrovata con i piedi nudi e sanguinanti. La migliore del suo corso, la Black Widow spogliata della sua femminilità, ma non della sua sessualità per rendere più facile uccidere” sussurrò.

Steve le avvolse le spalle con il braccio e le disse: “Mi dispiace che per te ballare sia stato un tale incubo”.

< Non sono bravo con le parole, non riesco a trovare quelle giuste per consolarlo > pensò.

“No, tutta la mia vita era un incubo. Ballare era semplicemente un modo come un altro per costruirmi un’identità che non esisteva” rispose Natasha, allontanandosi dalla presa di lui.

Steve giocherellò con il ciuffo biondo scuro e sospirò pesantemente, si morse il sottile labbro inferiore, rendendolo da rosa a rosso sangue.

“Sai, anche io ho cercato di essere qualcuno che non ero. Però non oso immaginare cosa voglia dire non avere una casa, un posto a cui tornare, una vita che si possa definire propria. So che non posso fare niente per aiutarti, ma…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Oh, non fraintendermi. Avevo i momenti in cui ero solo io. Piuttosto, a fare questi discorsi non rischiamo di farci sgamare da qualcuno?” lo interruppe Natasha.

Steve si grattò un sopracciglio, passando l’indice su di esso avanti e indietro.

“A parte dalle telecamere di Stark?” domandò. Si sedette su una sedia di legno accanto al tavolo.

Natasha si passò una mano sul fianco, seguendo le curve del proprio corpo.

“Non temere Tony. Ha abbastanza scheletri nell’armadio da rispettare quelli degli altri”.

Steve fece una risata roca e si massaggiò il collo, appoggiandosi una mano sul ginocchio. Ticchettò col piede sul pavimento un paio di volte.

“No, gli altri non torneranno prima di qualche ora. Hanno deciso che sentono già ilo spirito natalizio con una settimana di anticipo” rispose.

Natasha si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, premendo con il seno sul legno.

“Tu non senti lo spirito natalizio?” gli chiese.

Steve alzò il braccio sopra la testa e le accarezzò il viso.

“Spirito natalizio? Per me il fatto che ho finalmente un tetto sopra la testa e che non devo preoccuparmi di affitto e bollette è un miracolo di Natale” scherzò.

Natasha gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Da quando stiamo insieme questa è la prima volta che condividiamo una vera casa” disse.

Steve si rialzò in piedi e sospirò.

“Sì, peccato che la condividiamo con tutti gli Avengers” disse. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso con i pugni serrati.

“Con Thor non mi vengono i pensieri che mi vengono con te, mio bel Capitano”. Scherzò Natasha, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con le dita tremanti.

Steve inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sì che è un bel ragazzo. Ha sempre stuoli di ammiratrici” insinuò.

“Caro il mio geloso, anche il fratello ha le sue fangirl” disse Natasha. Lo guardò camminare nel saloncino e giocherellò con il lobo del proprio orecchio.

< Vederlo così mi rilassa, mi fa sentire un’aria più familiare. Mi sento quasi una persona normale che affronta un inverno qualsiasi e non l’ennesimo inferno > pensò.

“Lì è un altro discorso. Alle donne piace l’uomo malvagio, ma seducente, che pensano di poter cambiare con la forza del loro amore” ribatté Steve.

Natasha gli ticchettò con l’indice sul naso.

“Io non posso cambiarti con la forza del mio amore?” lo interrogò.

“Ti sembro un pazzo assassino?” domandò Steve. Si piegò in avanti e le mordicchiò il labbro.

Natasha rise, arrossendo, i suoi boccoli rossi le coprivano il viso, le sue labbra tremavano e socchiuse gli occhi, dalle liquide iridi verde smeraldo.

“No, ma mi piacerebbe fossi meno rigido” disse. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse contro la vetrata.

“Vorresti scaldarmi Romanoff?” domandò Steve, mentre lei gli avvolgeva il fianco con la gamba.

“Pensi che potrei riuscirci?” chiese Natasha.

Rogers le accarezzò la gamba e soffiò: “Non lo so, potresti tentare”.

Natasha batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia more.

Steve prese la mano di Natasha nella propria, intrecciarono le loro dita e le posò un bacio sulle labbra, sporcandosi di rossetto.

Natasha sfiorò il suo naso con il proprio e i loro respiri si confusero, mentre diventavano accelerati e i loro battiti cardiaci aumentavano.

Natasha baciò con più foga Steve, intrecciando le loro lingue e si separano per riprendere fiato. Steve deglutì e si pulì un rivolo di saliva che scivolava dalla bocca con il dorso della mano.

“Nat, io credo di amarti come non ho mai amato nessuna solo perché ora sono una persona diversa. Sai, a cento anni sia ha una percezione del mondo molto diversa di quando se ne ha una trentina” disse.

Natasha giocherellò con un bottone della giacca del pigiama.

“Ti stai salvando proprio in calcio d’angolo, mio capitano” lo stuzzicò.

“Dici? Mi fa piacere, perché… Sì, con te, so essere passionale, non è di questo che devi avere paura”

Steve le morse il collo, sfiorandole con il mento il colletto del pigiama. L’odore di lei gli punse le narici.

“Sai, se penso che questo sarà il primo Natale che passeremo insieme qui lo sento già lo spirito natalizio” le disse.

Natasha gli passò le mani sui fianchi e ridacchiò.

“Che ne dici di anticipare i regali?” gli chiese.

Steve le passò la mano sotto il pezzo di sopra del pigiama, accarezzandole il ventre piatto, sfiorando la cicatrice di lei.

“Con molto piacere” ammise.


End file.
